


In the fade

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS:<br/>justice/anders in the fade, bondage (optional extras - dirty talk, rough face-fucking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the fade

**Author's Note:**

> handerstrash.tumblr.com

It had taken months of practice but they were finally here, It had been odd at first, seeing himself with blue cracked skin and glowing eyes but now, now it was nothing as warm, wet lips pressed against his, fingers dragging hot lines down his skin, grip bruising on his hips as he was moved into position and played with. Teased and prepped, thighs slick with lube and cum, ass throbbing and whole clenching about the trickle of seed escaping the swollen rim. 

His hands were tied above his head, blue silken cloth holding him well in place, nails biting at his palms as he writhes under Justices’ touch, gasping and mewling when Slick fingers wrap about his cock, jerking slow and teasing. 

_“You’re such a good mortal for me, Anders. So very beautiful leaking my release and your cock flushed. I’m sure you’ll be equally as good for me, when I tell you what will happen next, yes?”_

He barely manages a hoarse yes when two fingers thrust past his lips, push into his mouth and stroke over his tongue, making him moan at the taste of his own precum, shivering as Justice bares down, grinning lust filled and hungry at him. 

_“I shall fuck you, use your mouth for my own pleasure and you will cum with the taste of my cock on your tongue.”_

His whimper is obscene, high and breathy as he swallows about Justices’ fingers, pulling on his bindings as he writhes, cock twitching visibly at the words.

Justice waists no time in standing, skin flushed, blue standing out bright against his flesh, cock standing proud from a patch of blond curls, tip flushed and leaking, balls hanging heavy. 

His breath is fast when Justice slides his fingers away and straddles his shoulders, running the wet tip of his cock over Anders mouth, giving him just a taste of what he wants, the fade like electricity against his tongue. 

There’s no warning when he pushes in, fucking past slack lips, pressing into the tight, welcoming heat with a low growl, hips rolling slow and lazy dragging a needy little mewl from the blonde under him.

Fingers curl into his hair at the sound and he strains against his bindings, pushing up to take more of the cock pulsing in his mouth, moaning when Justice breaths out sharp, snaps his hips forward and fucks into Anders throat. 

Precum and spit leaks past his lips, dribbles down his chin, eyes dark and glassy with pleasure as Justice takes what he needs, groaning and trembling above him, fucking past red, stretched thin lips with abandon, balls slapping against his chin the sound utterly filthy. 

His cock jerks against his own stomach and he’s so very close to cumming, making tight fists with his hands and keening, arching up under the spirit, breathing hard through his nose and Justice spurts onto his tongue, bitter and filling, thick strands of cum against his lips as he swallows what he can groaning gratefully. 

_“Cum for me, pet.”_

He does when told, bowing from the bed, mouth falling open, the scream vibrating through Justices’ softening cock making him hiss with pleasure, stripes of cum painting his own stomach, cock throbbing, toes curling with his release.

The edges of the fade are already hazy, lids drooping when Justice presses a soft kiss to his used mouth, gently easing away the bindings about his wrists. 

_“Sleep, Anders. I will be here tomorrow.”_


End file.
